survivorfnfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor- Caracol: Redemption Island
'''Survivor: Caracol- Redemption Island '''is the sixteenth season of Survivor. Twists Redemption Island 12 Castaways Tribe Switch Exile Island (only once) Castaways Summary For Survivor's sixteenth season, Redemption Island would come into play. In the ancient ruins of Caracol, 12 castaways would face the ultimate social experiment that now gave you a chance to re-enter the game. The twelve contestants were separated into two tribes- Me Moon, and Coyon. On Me Moon, Denzel was the strongest, making him the most feared. He made friends with Tyonna and Sebastian. However, Sebastian secretly aligned with Stacey, Marlie, and Ian, and the four plotted against Denzel. On Coyon, Nigel's rude and selfish behavior annoyed everyone at camp, and Judith's age made her weak made her unable to perform any tasks. She made an alliance with B-Man, but it wasn't a majority. At the first tribal, Judith was sent home by the rest of her tribe. When Me Moon lost the second tribal, Denzel was the first to be voted from their tribe, leaving Tyonna all alone. However, because of the Redemption Island twist, both contestants were still in the game. At the Redemption challenge, Denzel won in a landslide, and Judith was the first person officially out of this game. Tyonna knew that she would be next when Me Moon lost the next challenge, so she said to Stacey and Sebastian (whom she didn't trust) that Ian would have a better chance at beating Denzel at Redemption. This worked, and the two flipped their vote, sending Ian to Redemption. Me Moon subsequently lost next challenge. Facing tribal for the second time, the majority alliance sent home the weakest link on the tribe, Marlie. Denzel won against Marlie and Ian on Redemption, eliminating them from the game. Me Moon also won the next challenge. B-Man and Ximena wanted to vote out Nigel, while the rest of the tribe wanted B-Man out of the game. In the end, B-Man was sent home, causing Ximena to be on the bottom of her alliance. Both tribes then received a tribe switch. Since the numbers where odd, one person had to be sent to Exile until the tribes merged. Sebastian drew the wrong rock, and was sent to Exile. On Xi Lou, Nigel and Peter looked to be the majority. However, Nigel flipped on Peter and voted him off, so that Denzel wouldn't come back into the game. This proved ineffective due to Denzel winning against Peter and Marlie. Xi Lou did win the next challenge with only two members. Stacey didn't like Ximena that much and tried to get Clarissa to vote with her. However, Clarissa and Ximena bonded and voted off Stacey. At the final Redemption Island before the merge, Stacey battled Denzel for who would make it back into the game. In the end, Denzel won his sixth duel, and would re-enter the game. The tribes merged into Redeemus after that. In the merged tribe, Ximena and Clarissa broke their alliances. Ximena had one with Denzel and Tyonna, and Clarissa had one with Nigel and Sebastian (who re-entered the game). Clarissa and her alliance tried to pull in their old Coyon member. Denzel sensed this, and lied to Ximena saying that they planned on taking her out. Ximena won the first Individual Immunity. Denzel's alliance wanted to vote out Nigel, while Nigel's alliance wanted to vote out Denzel. It was clear that no-one wanted to switch what they thought, and a tie occurred at tribal. During the revote, Ximena flipped, and Denzel was voted off for the second time. Tyonna was furious at Ximena, and wanted revenge. Tyonna hid the machetes and blamed it on her. This caused a target to form on Ximena. However, when Sebastian took Ximena on his reward challenge, this caused the majority alliance to question his loyalty. At the second merged tribal, Sebastian was blindsided, with Sebastian voting Ximena and Ximena voting Tyonna. At Redemption Island, Denzel won against Sebastian, who became the second jury member. Clarissa feared he would return into the game, and told Nigel that Tyonna should be voted out. Tyonna was told to vote for Ximena, who was on the outs. Tyonna was then blindsided bitterly. Down to three castaways, Clarissa won the next Immunity, and her and Nigel voted out Ximena. Denzel, who won against Tyonna, won the Final Redemption Island, and was, for the second time, re-entered into the game. Denzel also won the Final Immunity Challenge, and sent out the rude Nigel. The two finalists then enjoyed a big breakfast on Day 29. At the Final Tribal Council, jurors praised Clarissa for her social play but bashed her for the numerous blindsides she made, without her being much of a villain. Many jurors praised Denzel for his brute strength and making it to the end against all odds, but criticized his lack of a gameplay. Denzel did argue that he spent most of his time on Redemption. In the end, Denzel's surprising underdog story gave him the victory, winning 3-2 against Clarissa. Episodes